robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jealousy
I sighed, waking up too fast. I turned on my tablet and checked the time, "What the.. Flipping four in the morning" i grumbled. I sighed once more, Oh what the heck, I thought, I'll play some ROBLOX I guess. I sighed again. I sigh too much, I grabbed my tablet and pressed ROBLOX. I wasn't surprised to see all my friends were offline. I didn't remember how, but I clicked on Warrior Cats and I was teleported to some game named "Screen." I blinked, the entire game was blinding white except for a long red hallway. I blinked and followed the hallway, Barely bothered. I was a bit shaken to see the red hall slightly darken, but I brushed it off, just my imagination probably. It was probably fifteen seconds later when I entered a black room, not much different from the room I spawned in, except it was all black. I saw a sign on a wall and I walked up to read it, it read: MISTAKES ARE MADE. I GUESS YOU MADE ONE RIGHT NOW. A FATAL ONE. I was now slightly bothered. "What flipping mistakes..." I mumbled, I casually walked down another hall, this time it was a blue hall. I realized the blue had patches of purple here and there. I continued on. I entered a blue room with purple spatters everywhere, I winced as I saw a bit of tinted red near the purple. I saw another sign, it read: RED AND BLUE MAKE PURPLE. TOO MUCH PURPLE HERE I was now shaken, but it refused to let me leave, so being the idiot I was, I continued down the hall. It was now red all over. I was afraid to know what the red was. I walked along the hall for a few minutes when I reached a room, drenched in red. Another sign was hanging, this time the writing was in a more jagged scrawl and the print was red. 'YOU WILL SWALLOW BLOOD. YOU WILL DROWN IN THE MASSA-' The rest of the sign was covered in red. Now I WAS shaking. I pressed Shift to run and and I dashed down the other hall. It darkened until I reached a bright white room. I saw a dead body whose eyes looked carved out and were bloody. The body was black. I saw another one with a rope wrapped around its neck. It too, had carved, bloody eyes and was black. There were many more bodies with no eyes and were black, but one caught my eye. It just stared at me, it was red. Dark red. The face on it was the "Awkward" face. suddenly I saw a chat bubble appear on it. Red Guy: Curiosity killed us all Me: ... Me: And..? Red guy: Jealousy is only the beginning Me: How am I jealous of some creepy red dude who makes weird games? He logged off, by now I was really scared and like, HELP!? so I just logged off too. I shut rown roblox and stared at my tablet. time? Five in the morning. I rolled over and fell asleep again. I woke up only moments later, Red stained my vision to where i could barely see, All I could hear was the pounding of my heartheart. I tried to scream for help yet the sticky stubstance ran into my mouth, I lashed out, choking on the liquid. " Jealousy is the beginning, Death is the ending. " I shuddered as the voice whispered into my ear, and suddenly I knew what the red liquid was. Blood. But whose? I didn't even know before i was really choking on it, my world swirled beneath me and everything turned black.